


Ben Solo - The Saga Continues

by Queen_Yvette



Series: Star Wars [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Jedi Ben Solo, POV Ben Solo, Spoilers, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Yvette/pseuds/Queen_Yvette
Summary: Here's a work entirely from the POV of Ben Solo!! In this fic, we'll see what happens AFTER The Rise of Skywalker.!!!!!SPOILERS!!!!!
Series: Star Wars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733938
Kudos: 2





	Ben Solo - The Saga Continues

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this because Ben Solo is a precious little baby and only had one line in the entire sequel trilogy.
> 
> P.S. Please tell me of any errors, inconsistencies, or things I got wrong! Your help is much appreciated!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just the background of the entire story. After this, we'll see some new content! For now, enjoy some Ben Solo inner thoughts as he grows up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter one of my Ben Solo fic! This is only the backstory (which may not be 100% accurate), but there is more to come!

My parents are Leia Organa and Han Solo. Which makes me, you guessed it, Ben Solo.

I grew up decently happy, spending lots of time on adventures with my dad and Chewbacca. He said I was incredibly smart and destined to do great things. I took this to heart. I wanted so badly to impress my dad and make him proud. 

10 years old

I started Jedi training, visiting Uncle Luke once a week. We did basic hand to hand combat and delve deeper into the cosmos and politics. I enjoyed space, but politics, not so much. It frustrated Uncle Luke. I started to have doubts in myself. 

13 years old

I was living at the Jedi training academy full time, training every day to become a Jedi. I was proud of who I was and my parents seemed equally proud. That's when Uncle Luke introduced me to The Force. I immediately loved it. It was intensely fascinating to me, the idea of a power that connected us to nature and each other, a force that flows through everything. However, it seemed as though I wasn't be told everything. I would ask questions and Uncle Luke would simply reply "You don't need to know." I accepted this answer for years. 

16 years old

Question anything and everything. Uncle Luke would keep secrets from me. I didn't fit in with any of the other padawan learners. I even heard them whispering about me sometimes. Regardless of Luke's restrictions on me mastering The Force, I practiced it in secret. The things he prohibited were the things that were the most powerful. I began to resent him, keeping to myself and my training. 

20 years old

I resented my parents for sending me here. I would beg to come home and they would tell me no. I scared Luke because I was becoming more powerful than my classmates, and even him. My fascination in the cosmos diminished and history began to interest me. That's when I learned that Darth Vader was my grandpa. I greatly looked up o him and mimicked his style of The Force. Not soon after, I heard a very faint voice who called itself Snoke. He was proud of me and I felt valued.

23 years old

My mind raced every second of every day. The Dark Side enticed me greatly and I longed to follow in my grandfather's footsteps; to be ~~feared~~ adored and powerful like he was. Nobody else seemed to realize the path to true power was in the dark side. Regardless, I resisted. I didn't believe in the brutal and numb ways of the dark side. So I focused my energies in the Light and aimed to please Luke and prove to my parents I was all that they said I would be. I would bring peace and balance to the universe. All I ever wanted was to live up to their expectations and to make them proud. 

But that all changed one night. I was asleep after having a rough day, my dreams sorting through my innermost thoughts. I woke to see a green glow cast in my room. I looked up and there was Luke, holding his lightsaber and about to strike. In pure panic, I grabbed and ignited mine and caved in the ceiling, trying to get away. As I ran through the hallways, something changed in me. Luke had tried to kill me. My fellow padawans despised me. My parents didn't even seem like they were proud of me. So if they expected me to be the bad guy, then so be it. I would be the bad guy. Supreme Leader Snoke was proud of me and told me he'd teach me what had been kept secret for so many years. So that's where I headed. When I arrived, I was given a new name and a new army to command: The Knights of Ren. Supreme Leader Snoke took me under his wing as his apprentice and that's where Ben Solo ended. 

Present

I had surfaced in snippets. Small places here and there when Kylo Ren felt a pull to the light. But as quickly I was there, I was gone. That is, until a girl named Rey entered Kylo's life. She pulled me ever-closer to the surface and brought out the good in Kylo. I was there for her and Kylo's Force-bond moments, especially when they touched hands. I then was there for a small amount of time when my dad came to tell Kylo Ren to come home. But it wasn't until a powerful shift in The Force, the death of my mother, and Rey stabbing Kylo Ren, that I began to take over once more. I helped Kylo rid his lightsaber into the ocean and only had one thing on my mind: Save Rey. I ran to her aid on Exogol and used her Force-bond with Kylo to fight off his knights. As a last act, I saved her after a fight with Palpatine and getting thrown off a cliff. That was the first time in a very very long time that I smiled. But my life force proved to be too weak to heal her and sustain myself at the same time. And as quickly I resurfaced and took control, I felt myself slip away. 

What everyone doesn't know, though, is that my death is not where it ends. It was only the beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned! Next chapters will have new stuff!
> 
> Follow my Tumblr. for the latest and greatest updates! [Queen_Yvette](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queen-yvette)  
> Also feel free to join my [discord server!](https://discord.gg/p3cvvNq)
> 
> \-------------  
> I take requests!


End file.
